<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Sams Walk Into A Bar by Liron_aria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285712">Three Sams Walk Into A Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria'>Liron_aria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Flashpoint (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Sam Braddock, BAMF Sam Wilson, BAMF Sam Winchester, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, cameo by Captain America, not Dean Winchester friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: <i>All of the Sams (Winchester, Wilson, and Braddock) defending each other from people who want to hurt them.</i></p>
<p>Friendship can be found in the strangest of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Braddock &amp; Sam Wilson &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Sams Walk Into A Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/gifts">Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very old ficlet I posted on Tumblr but not anywhere else.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; the CW does. I do not own Flashpoint; CTV and CBS do. I do not own Captain America; Marvel Comics does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blinks, and suddenly, there are two guns pointed in his face, and two bodies blocking his view of Sam.</p>
<p>“I think you want to walk away now,” the blond says.</p>
<p>“What - guys - knock it off, he’s my brother!”</p>
<p>“And that makes it okay <em>how</em>, exactly?” the black guy asks.</p>
<p>Dean scowls. “This is a private conversation between me and my brother.”</p>
<p>"I don’t know, man,” the blond replies coldly, “It sounded more like you were calling my friend a fuck-up for ten minutes straight, what do you think, Sam?”</p>
<p>“Well, Sam, I think there was some strong insinuation that he didn’t deserve to live on his own merit, too,” the black guy responds, and Dean could swear he’s seen him before.</p>
<p>“<em>Guys</em>,” Sam says plaintively from behind them, finally standing. He’s about six inches taller them, but somehow still looks like a puppy while they look like angry Rottweilers.</p>
<p>There’s a click of two guns being cocked, and Dean decides discretion might be the better part of valour for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a time when Sam thought he would die out in the mountains of Afghanistan, cold and burning with shrapnel and gunfire around him. (He still can’t watch the Iron Man movie because of that.) He’d thought Ben might be beside him - well.</p>
<p>He did not, really, ever expect to die falling off a fifteen-story building trying to contain a stupidly acrobatic subject with a bag full of grenades and his accomplice. (Seriously, how is this his life?)</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sam!”</em>
</p>
<p>There’s a flash of silver at the corner of his vision, and a soft grunt as he collides with a body, before starting to rise again.</p>
<p>Wait. What?</p>
<p>“Wilson?!”</p>
<p>The man carrying him huffs. “Thought I told you to leave the flying to the professionals?”</p>
<p>“What are you even do - <em>oh my God.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>«Sam? Sam! Status!»</em>
</p>
<p>Sam stares at the 6’4” man standing up with two unconscious men at his feet. Forget ‘how is this his life,’ <em>how are these his friends?!</em> «No harm. Subjects contained, Boss.»</p>
<p>Sam looks between the two of them. “What are you even <em>doing</em> here?”</p>
<p>The taller man blinks and shrugs. “You missed lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve’s unconscious, Sam’s tied up, and there’s a HYDRA Agent monologuing at him.</p>
<p>God, he hates monologuing HYDRA Agents.</p>
<p>"Come on, Cap, can’t have you sleeping on the job,” he mutters, kicking at his friend’s foot lightly.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>Great. So he’s just going to have to save the both of them, then.</p>
<p>“Ah, man, would you shut up, already?” Sam snaps, “My ears are about to fall off!”</p>
<p>The HYDRA Agent snarls and Sam’s eyes widen as a red dot appears on his forehead. The Agent steps forward and then jerks, a circle appearing on his forehead, a thin line of blood dripping from it.</p>
<p>There’s a commotion and two more Agents burst through the door, only to be taken out by headshots in quick succession.</p>
<p>Well. That’s unexpected.</p>
<p>A tall man with shaggy hair appears a few minutes later, a cell phone pressed to his ear with one hand and a Taurus in the other. “Sam, I got them. We’re clear.”</p>
<p>The man steps over the bodies quickly, crossing over to him. “How’re you doing, man?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Sam replies, “Just relaxing, enjoying a stirring discussion on fascism with my friend over there.”</p>
<p><em>«His sense of humour’s intact,</em>» a familiar voice says from Sam’s cellphone, <em>«He must be alright. I’m coming to you.»</em></p>
<p>“How many guards?” Sam asks with a frown, “Cap’s still out of commission.”</p>
<p>The other man freezes after setting Sam free, swallowing. Sam knows that look, the hunter gets it around his brother or when he’s on one of his “I’m not pure” episodes. Sam reaches out to shake Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, come on, time to get up. I’m gonna send pictures of you drooling to Stark if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Sam-”</p>
<p>Sam silences him with a look. “Guards?”</p>
<p>“Taken care of.”</p>
<p>Sam’s eyebrows rise. Does everyone he know have a shot of super-serum, because he totally needs in on that.</p>
<p>The hunter’s lips quirk slightly. “I’ve taken down SWAT unarmed before. HYDRA guards aren’t a problem.”</p>
<p>Oh, right, the Winchesters were fed irradiated Wheaties as children.</p>
<p>Steve groans, finally returning to awareness, blinking at his friend and the tall man skittering away from them. He hasn’t seen someone look that much like a terrified kicked puppy in a long time. “… Sam?”</p>
<p>Sam claps him on the back, helping him stand. “Cap, I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine, Sam Winchester.”</p>
<p>If possible, Winchester looks even more terrified. “Captain America, sir -“</p>
<p>Steve smiles disarmingly at him. “Just Steve’s fine.”</p>
<p>Winchester nods faintly and and Sam frowns beside him. “Do I need to have a talk with your brother again?”</p>
<p><em>“No -</em>”</p>
<p>"Yes,” another voice replies, and a blond man enters the room carrying a sniper rifle. “We should have a very long, very <em>detailed</em> conversation with Dean.”</p>
<p>Winchester groans and mutters something like ‘Oh God, not again,’ under his breath.</p>
<p>Sam ignores him and gestures to the newcomer. “Cap, I’d like to introduce you to my other good friend, Master Corporal Sam Braddock. Sam, Captain America.”</p>
<p>Braddock strides forward to shake Steve’s hand, his grip firm. “It’s an honour to meet you.” He smiles. “Now what say we get out of here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>